Shark
by mag721
Summary: Rachel needs help catching Puck's eye...so she turns to her new friends, Matt and Mike! Rackett friendship, Puckleberry lovin! One-shot :


**AN: I know I should be updating Long Time Coming, but this little idea wouldn't leave me alone. Consider you piece of Puckleberry fluff for Valentine's Day. This one-shot is the one I promised for my 200th reviewer of LTC, SlyPuff RavenDor! I hope you enjoy this even though it doesn't remotely go with the idea you gave me! (sorry about that...I really tried to make it work!) Anyway, please R&R! I'd love your feedback! :o)**

**Oh, and I hereby name the friendship of Rachel, Matt, and Mike to be "Rackett." Patent pending, ya'll! ;o)  
**

**

* * *

**_**Shark**_

_The male __ego__, with few exceptions, is elephantine to start with._

_- Bette Davis_

"You can do this, Rachel," she said softly, giving herself a pep talk.

Rachel Berry stood outside the Glee room watching the two teens hold some sort of impromptu dance-off while waiting for the others to arrive for rehearsal. She'd never talked to the quiet football players very much before, but after Babygate flew wide open, they were the first to understand her side of the story and actually forge a small friendship with her.

Rachel never expected them to accept her after she'd unintentionally yet singlehandedly almost brought down Glee; after all, they weren't exactly her friends before that. After three weeks of eating lunch alone, they surprised her by plopping down on either side of her, ignoring the glares they received from the Cheerios among others in Glee. They didn't seem to care what others thought, and Rachel found that she enjoyed their company. They teased her mercilessly for using large words, and she helped them at hitting higher notes in their respective ranges. They even threw in some freestyle dancing moves to their little friendship. They protected her from the evil stares of the resident Glee divas, and she gave them girl advice when they wanted to do special things for Brittany and Santana.

She'd been so caught up with the joys of having a real friendship that she subsequently pushed any other feelings to the side. Those "other feelings" included remorse for ruining Quinn and Finn's relationship and growing affection for the lonely Mohawked bad boy who ended up being the scapegoat in the Babygate situation. They had gone out for a grand total of a week, but she was fooling herself if she really believed her lie about imagining he was Finn. He was most definitely _not_ Finn. He was broken and moody and brash, but he was also thoughtful and loyal and misunderstood. He was also not speaking to her. But hopefully, with the help of her two new friends, that was all about to change.

"Matthew, Michael, may I have a brief word with you?" Rachel asked formally, catching the dancing teens off guard.

"Ayyyy, Rach!" Mike exclaimed. "What's up, pudding cup?" he playfully ruffled her hair and slung his arm over her shoulder.

"Hi, Rachel," Matt greeted her with a smile. She returned it wholeheartedly.

She appreciated the fact that while Mike was outspoken and goofy, Matt was reserved and sweet. They were so different, yet so caring, and she liked them both so much.

"Hello, boys," Rachel smiled. "I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions pertaining to the male psyche."

"Hate to break it to you, girl, but we're not psychic. We can't read minds," Mike said, obviously confused.

"No, dude, she wants to know what goes on in our brains or something," Matt explained.

"Yes, thank you, Matt," Rachel nodded.

"Oh, well, why didn't you just say so?!" Mike cried exasperatedly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't more clear," Rachel giggled.

"No problemo, chica," Mike scoffed. "You like that, eh? Español with Mr. Schue is really working out for me!"

Rachel stifled a giggle as she glanced at Matt who just rolled his eyes at the Asian boy.

"As I was saying," Rachel continued, "I need some advice." She headed to the risers to sit down, the boys following her.

"What do you need, Rachel?" Matt asked caringly.

"Well, um, you see," Rachel hesitated. "I was wondering if you two could help me with something."

Matt and Mike exchanged glances, thoroughly confused at what Rachel was getting at.

"Sure thing, Rach," Mike agreed. "We are at your service, m'lady," he regaled as he jumped from his seat and deeply bowed before Rachel, who smiled at his antics.

"Thank you, Mike," she chirped. "Now, as you may know, none of the other Glee members has forgiven me for the travesties that took place before Sectionals."

Matt and Mike nodded as she continued, "And while I have done my best to apologize to the parties involved, I truly care about making amends with one party in particular."

Matt and Mike leaned forward simultaneously as if waiting for Rachel to spill a deep, dark secret. As much as she had hoped they would understand without her actually having to say it, Rachel inwardly groaned at the fact she would have to say it aloud.

"I'm speaking of Noah," she mumbled with her head down.

"Puck?!" Mike repeated incredulously. "Why him?!"

Matt elbowed him unceremoniously. "Maybe she has feelings for him, you dork brain," he hissed.

Rachel blushed deeply but admitted, "Yes, Matt, it seems as though my feelings for Noah have not diminished as I intended."

"Aw, that's okay, Rachel," Mike comforted. "You can't help who you're hot for."

"Dude," Matt chastised. "Not. Helping. Seriously."

"Sorry," Mike whispered, hunching down in his seat.

"It's all right, Mike," Rachel smiled. "As I was saying, I was hoping to elicit your help in–"

"Catching Puck's eye?" Mike grinned wickedly.

"Yes," Rachel sighed, raising her eyes to the ceiling.

"I'm sure we can handle that," Matt confirmed. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, that is why I came to you both. Aside from the fact that you two are the only ones speaking to me, I trust you implicitly. I was hoping you could put a Glee event together where Puck and I could maybe interact on a social level," Rachel admitted. "Does that make sense?"

"Hmmm, that could work," Matt thought out loud. "It wouldn't be like a date, and yet you and Puck could hang out and talk without worry of it looking too planned."

"Exactly," Rachel breathed.

"Seriously, Rach, I've seen Puck when he thinks nobody is watching him. He looks at you all longingly and junk. I think he likes you," Mike admitted. "Really, all the guy needs is a kick in the pants."

"But," Matt interjected, "guys like Puck like to think that said kick is of their own doing."

"Word."

Rachel giggled at their insights. "So, what do you think we should do?"

"Oh! I so got this!" Mike cried out. "Every guy wants a chance to show his masculinity and skill. What better way for Puck to stroke his own ego than for him to show Rachel how to do something?"

"Like tutor me in a skill?" Rachel questioned.

"I see where you're going with this, Mike," Matt concurred. "Oh, I know. We could go to the bowling alley, and Puck can teach you how to bowl."

Rachel ducked her head, clearly embarrassed. "Um, Finn actually took me bowling once. It didn't end well to say the least."

"Oh," Mike said. "Well, there's a pool room in the alley. Puck can teach you how to play pool," he offered.

"Well, actually, I–," Rachel started, trying to hide her smile.

"Oh come on, you know it will work!" Mike whined.

"Yes," Rachel relented, "I suppose that could work."

"You know, I was thinking," Matt interrupted, "we could totally make this even better."

"How?" Rachel and Mike asked together.

"Guys always tend to realize their feelings after someone else shows the girl a little attention," Matt explained.

Mike nodded at the direction Matt was taking. "So, we make Puck a little jealous, and he'll waste no time in admitting his feelings for you. Or at least staking his claim on you," he filled in.

Rachel cocked her head to the side as she thought out their plan. It made sense, but she wasn't sure if Puck would fall for something as simple as that. But then again, he probably would.

"Gentlemen, I think that sounds like a perfect plan," Rachel smiled.

The three planned and plotted until Glee rehearsals began. Rachel made a point to smile at Puck and take notice of his reaction. Confusion registered in his eyes, but they softened almost immediately, a smirk evident on his lips.

* * *

Puck saw Berry, Chang, and Rutherford talking like they were friends or something before everyone came in. Now that he thought about it, maybe they were actually friends. Not that he was checking up on Crazy Berry. He didn't care about her, even when she did smile brightly at him for no reason. And he wasn't about to admit that seeing her laugh and be carefree with two other guys did funny things to his stomach. Nah, because that would make it seem like he liked Rachel Berry, which he definitely did not. Well, maybe he did a little, but only because she was a good kisser. Not because she had pretty brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that could bear right into his soul. Not because she had the voice of an angel. Just because she could kiss like the best of them. And she had killer legs. Yeah, those were the only two things he remotely admitted liking about her.

Right before Mr. Schue let them go, Matt and Mike made their way to the front. Mike snuck a wink at Rachel, who beamed at the two boys. Puck watched the exchange from his place in the back and had a sudden urge to punch Mike's face in, though he couldn't exactly place why.

"Uh, hey guys," Matt started. "We were thinking of going bowling this afternoon, and we thought we'd make it a Glee-for-all thing."

"Yeah, they have pizza and an arcade and pool tables," Mike chimed in.

The two looked at the unenthusiastic looks on everyone's faces, save Rachel's and Mr. Schue's.

"I think that sounds like a great idea, guys! It'll give us a chance to build some rapport before Regionals," Mr. Schue suggested.

"I'll be delighted to attend," Rachel spoke up.

They looked around to see if anyone else would join. Finally, Artie cleared his throat. "I'll see if my dad can drop me off."

"Me too," Tina offered.

"I can probably come," Finn said, smiling at Rachel.

Puck narrowed his eyes at his former best friend. There was no way that he was going to let Finn spend all afternoon mooning over his girl. Whoa, not his girl. Berry. Whatever.

"I'm in, but prepare to go down, suckers," Puck added nonchalantly.

Slowly but surely, everyone else agreed to meet up at Bowl-a-Rama at 4:30 that afternoon. Matt and Mike bumped fists and nodded to Rachel. Their plan was underway.

* * *

At the bowling alley, they all split up on the lanes: Brittany, Santana, Kurt, and Mercedes on one; Finn, Quinn, Tina, and Artie on the next; and Matt, Mike, Rachel, and Puck on the last. Mr. Schuester declined to play but watched happily and trash-talked playfully.

Rachel didn't need to pretend to be bad at bowling; she was a natural at sucking. Matt and Mike were in close competition, but only for second. It was apparent that Puck could add bowling to his list of activities he excelled in. Rachel had to force herself not to cheer too loudly when he got a strike or to blush too deeply when he patted her shoulder after yet another gutter ball.

After their second game, Puck offered to grab some soda for the four of them.

"That would be lovely, Noah. Thank you," Rachel said sweetly.

Her smile made him want to hug her; it was so sweet and sincere. He faltered only a second. "It's cool," he shrugged.

"Now's our chance," Mike said, grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her toward the pool room.

"Mr. Schue," Matt called out, "tell Puck we're playing pool."

Mr. Schuester nodded his affirmation and watched the three run down the hall before turning back to see Kurt make a strike and curtsy to those around.

"Okay, now when he comes, you just have to follow our lead," Mike commanded. "Do all that girly stuff. You know, giggling, touching your hair, batting your eyelashes."

"But to _us_," Matt clarified.

"I see," Rachel giggled, eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, that was perfect! Just like that, Rach!" Mike exclaimed.

Rachel and Matt shared an _Is he serious?_ look, and Rachel whispered something to Matt who cupped his hand over his mouth in order to stifle his laughter.

"Okay, here's how you hold a pool cue," Mike demonstrated for Rachel.

"Michael, I know perfectly well how to do that," Rachel huffed. "My fathers have–"

"WRONG!" Mike cried. "You're supposed to say 'Oh, Mike, you're so strong and manly, and you make playing pool look so easy!'" he shrilled, imitating a high female voice, which caused Rachel and Matt to dissolve in a fit of laughter.

"How could I have forgotten?" Rachel deadpanned. She slapped her forehead playfully then cleared her throat. "Oh, Mike! You are soooo talented! Teach me everything you know!" she said sassily, while fanning herself.

Matt gave her a high five as Mike glared at them. "Whatever, the Changster doesn't have to help you if you don't want it," he pouted.

"Mike," Rachel pleaded. "Of course I need your help," she said with her puppy dog eyes.

Matt glanced out to see Puck coming down the hallway. "Man your battle stations!" he whisper yelled.

"That's my line!" Mike hissed.

"Sorry, dude," Matt shrugged.

Matt took his place by the table with a cue in his hand. Mike began racking the balls, as Rachel watched curiously. Puck walked in just in time to hear the next exchange.

"And, this is how you break," Matt said, demonstrating for Rachel with a solid crack of the cue ball.

"Oh, Matt," she gushed, "that was fantastic!"

Puck scoffed at the minimal breakage of the balls. He could've done better with his eyes closed.

"Now, Rachel," Mike said, coming up behind her, "here's how you aim for your shot."

Puck watched as Mike inched closer to Rachel; his face contorted in anger when Rachel looked up to see Mike's face so close to hers and smiled. She wasn't supposed to smile at Mike!

"Be prepared," Mike breathed in Rachel's ear, "I'm going to put my hand on your waist. So, giggle or something."

And with that, he slid his hand to rest on her waist and made a show of whispering something in Rachel's ear. Puck watched as she giggled and flirted with Mike when she clearly should be giggling and flirting with him. Of course, it hit him like a ton of bricks that technically he didn't have any claim on her. Well, that was going to change right now.

"Step aside, losers," Puck spoke up. "If anyone is going to teach Rachel how to play pool, it should be me."

Matt and Mike tried to hide their smirks as Puck grabbed the cue from Mike's hand and not-so-gently shoved him away from Rachel. Rachel couldn't believe how right the boys had been about a guy's need to exert his manliness.

"All right, Noah, I suppose you would be an adequate teacher," she replied innocently, not daring to look at Matt or Mike for fear of laughing and blowing the whole thing.

"Adequate?" Puck parroted. "Babe, I wrote the book on playing pool. I got this."

"Funny, I never read that one," Matt stage whispered to Mike, earning a glare from Puck.

Matt and Mike watched the scene unfold before them. The normally gruff Puck immediately softened with Rachel watching him. He hid his irritation quickly when Rachel tried to hit the ball and ended up poking Puck in the stomach with the cue. They saw Puck and Rachel laugh with each other, tease each other, and maybe even flirt a little. Rachel's eyes lit up when Puck complimented her for guessing that hitting the cue ball in a pocket was a penalty of some sorts. Puck smirked at them when he realized they were watching. He thought they were jealous, but they knew the whole story. So, they allowed him his smirks and offhand remarks. He was easily falling prey to Rachel Berry's charms, and he didn't even know it.

"I think I'm ready to try to hit the ball now," Rachel said confidently. "But you may need to help me a little," she added shyly.

"No problem," Puck smirked, taking his place behind Rachel.

Helping her hold the cue steady, he could feel the warmth of her body next to his; he could smell the citrus scent of her shampoo; he could hear her humming under her breath. It was a heady combination.

Rachel slowly reared the cue back and aimed for the striped ball in her line of sight. It easily ricocheted off the side and landed in the pocket. She squealed and turned into Puck's embrace. Startled, he returned the hug, but soon realized they were still being watched by Matt and Mike, who were grinning from ear to ear knowingly.

"Tha-that was great, Berry," he stuttered, breaking away from the hug. "Let's see you do it again. I'm not helping you this time."

"Oh, really?" she lilted. A sneaky Cheshire grin spread across her face as she turned back to the table. "Okay, we'll see if I can make it."

The three boys stood in amazement as Rachel Berry proceeded to run the table. She banked shots left and right, and even made an impossible behind-the-back shot which Puck found incredibly hot. She was a freaking pool shark. Before she called the last shot, she winked at Puck. After sinking the eight ball in the corner pocket, she sauntered up to Puck, whose shocked face said the least of what the three were thinking.

"Damn, Berry," he muttered huskily. "That was _the_ hottest thing I've ever seen."

Rachel eyed him through her lashes, attempting to pull off a sexy vibe. In her mind, she was laughing hysterically. There was no way she was telling Puck what she had whispered to Matt: her fathers had a pool table in their basement. His shock was just too entertaining.

"What can I say? I had a good teacher," Rachel breathed seductively.

Just then, she yanked on Puck's shirt, pulling his lips roughly to hers. He instinctively groaned at the sweet taste of her cherry chapstick, and she smirked as she deepened the kiss. After getting over the initial shock that Rachel Berry just took charge and assaulted his lips, which in his mind was another totally freaking _hot_ thing to add to his list of why he liked Rachel Berry, he pulled her body closer to his so there was no room between them. She had her hands tugging at his Mohawk, as she tangled her tongue with his. Finally, they broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"Want me to teach you some more things?" Puck asked, suggestively waggling his eyebrows.

Rachel got a wicked gleam in her eye and stood on her tip toes to wrap her arms around Puck's neck. He dipped his head and captured her lips, making her moan in the back of her throat. When they broke the kiss, they grinned at each other secretively and grabbed hands to rush out of the bowling alley, leaving Matt and Mike awkwardly staring at the spot they had been.

"I feel kind of dirty," Matt said, shaking off the weird vibes he got from being a semi-voyeur.

Mike, however, didn't even register the kiss that was practically foreplay right in front of them.

"Dude, Puck got schooled by Rachel Berry!" he exclaimed.

"I'm beginning to think maybe we did too," Matt admitted with a soft chuckle.

"What can I say? That's our girl," Mike shrugged as they left the empty pool room and headed back to the lanes.

* * *

**Happy Valentine's Day! **

**Please Review! **

**Remember, R&R = Love! :o)**

**(which would totally make my day since I don't have a significant other to spend V's Day with... *sniff* I may or may not be guilt-tripping you into reviewing...lol)  
**


End file.
